


Oh, Baker Street

by Couldbeamidget



Series: Christmas is a Sentimental Farce [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldbeamidget/pseuds/Couldbeamidget
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is the sole property of the BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Christmas is a Sentimental Farce [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573486
Kudos: 4





	Oh, Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes is the sole property of the BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle

Oh, 221B Baker Street, In the heart of London

They've gone from friends to something more...the tree they've knocked down to the floor

Oh, 221B Baker Street, shippers are rejoicing. 

The clots upstairs, they never stop...She's gifted them with soap and mop

Oh, 221B Baker Street, screams of pleasure voicing 

Bets were placed at Scotland Yard...if they are going it at it hard 

Oh, 221B Baker Street, in the heart of London 


End file.
